


The White Dress

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Desire, F/M, First Time, Love, Need, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have just landed back in earth -in Clara's bedroom to be precise. But when she tells him the she is going out tonight with some of her friends, the Doctor is not happy at all, and when he has seen what dress she wants to wear, he puts his foot down in anger. But will Clara get her way?





	The White Dress

I can’t believe you hit that Cyberman square in the face! You have some nerve!” I said to the Doctor as we exited the TARDIS  
“Nerve?! You mean courage! Bravery! Strength!” he said, his Scottish accent now more prominent than ever. He had that cheeky smile that I so adored.  
“Oh Doctor, you are so strong and brave!” I winked at him returning the cheeky smile. As soon as I turned away, I noticed that he had landed the TARDIS in my bedroom. I looked at him in anger, but couldn’t stay serious for too long because he was now in fits of giggles.  
“Ok! You win! Now can you move the TARDIS please? I need to get ready for tonight. Chop chop!” I squeezed past the TARDIS into my wardrobe where the Doctor followed with a confused look on his face  
“And where are you going that I don’t know about?” He stood behind me, ready to block my way.  
“I don’t have to tell you everything, Doctor! You don’t own me!”  
At this, he gave a sly grin and said “Well, I beg to differ!” he said.  
At this, I pushed him out of the way. But my fist met his hard chest with a thud, and he grabbed it. “Tell me where you are going, Clara.”  
I just stood there, half shocked at his masculinity, and half turned on by it.  
I got on my tip toes and whispered into his ear “I will tell you once you move the TARDIS, ok?”  
At this, he let go of my fist, bowed his head and turned around and entered the TARDIS. Once in, he turned around and as he closed the doors slowly, he gave me another smile. I responded by waving him away with a big smile.  
One he had left, I quickly slipped into a white figure-hugging knee length dress, but before I could find shoes, he was back.  
I turned to face him. “You were quick” I said.  
He stood there with his jaw nearly hitting the floor. He looked me up and down.  
“Clara?”  
“Yes?”  
“Where. Are. You. Going. Tonight?” he walked up to me slowly, I could sense anger.  
“Out with my friends. That’s all, Doctor!” I turned to look in my mirror, and I put some earrings on. Behind, I could see him approach me. He was watching me like a hawk.  
“Clara, you are not going out tonight, do I make myself clear?” he said this in a ‘don’t mess with me’ kind of way. He was standing very close now, almost kissing the back of my neck.  
Angry now, I turned around to face him in one swift turn. “And what If I chose to ignore you?” I said, wishing I had just kept my big mouth shut.  
Now face to face, he leaned in, placed both hands on my waist and said “Oh Clara, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
I could see that he was turned on by my appearance. Lips just centimetres away, I felt a sudden urge from within to tease him further.  
“Or what?” I said, looking closely into his eyes for any signs of weakness. But there wasn’t any…yet.  
He held my hips tighter and kissed my forehead. This sent shivers down my spine and I right then I wanted him and I wanted him bad. No, I needed him. When he pulled away, I was having withdrawal symptoms already. And this is just from a forehead kiss? Imagine a kiss on the lips!  
“Clara, give up now. You aren’t going out and that is final”  
I decided to try and pull away from his grasp, but he held me firm, massaging each hip with his thumbs, up and down. I felt myself tense up down there.  
“Wanna bet?” I whispered into his ear.  
Smiling now, he decided to loosen his grip on my hips, thus giving me the chance to run. As soon as he was no longer touching me, I made a run for the half open door ‘Crap’ I thought to myself. ‘There is no way I can fully open the without being caught’. But I still went for it, as part of me wanted to see how far I could push him and how far he would go.  
As soon as I got to the door, a hand reached out behind me and slammed it shut, while the other hand spun me around and pushed me hard against the hard wood. His hand still holding my hip hard, I tried to move in a bucking motion, but he pushed me back and cupped my face with his other hand.  
“You didn’t actually think you would win, did you?” he said his smile now from ear to ear, eyebrows and all.  
Seeing how excited he was, I decided to tease him further by showing a little more neck. I tilted my head as far back as it would go and let out a sarcastic-almost slutty laugh. I was right. He leaned into my neck and muttered three words “I always win”. And with this, he kissed my neck hard, tongues, sucks and all. I arched my chest in response, making him press onto me entirely. Damn, he was good at this. I let out a moan, which made him suck harder. I felt his hand touch all around my body tight dress.  
I was now wriggling all over the place under his grasp, and he had to make more of an effort to hold me. ‘I must be so wet’ I thought to myself, longing for his touch down below. I tried to drop hints to this, like arching my body into his crotch which, by the way, was rock hard now. When my lower stomach arched in to him and felt his hardness, I quickly arched back out again in shock, but he grabbed my arse and harshly pushed me in towards him again, and hard. I cried out in pleasure as my lower stomach felt him.  
“Doctor” I cried out, sounding like I was in pain. He stopped and looked at me, his hair all ruffled.  
I nodded, smirked and then said “kiss me.”  
He smiled and pressed his lips hard against mine. He tasted so good. Then, I felt his tongue slip in between my lips, trying to find mine. I let him in, letting him wrap his tongue around mine leading the way.  
Once again, he pushed his pelvis into me, making me moan into his mouth. He caught on that by pushing in, it made me moan, so he did it again and again and again until I broke the kiss. I didn’t know how much longer I could stand.  
“Doctor” I said in between kisses and heavy breathing. “I. Cant. Stand. Anymore!”  
Then, all of a sudden, I was lifted off the ground, my legs finding their way around his hips. I wanted him bad now. He started to kiss my neck again, one hand holding me up by the thigh and the other making its way up to cup my breast. As he cupped it, I moaned out loud and looked at him. He was now bending slightly to suck my breast through my sheer dress. But this wasn’t enough for him. One, two, three, rip! He tore the thin material making me quiver. He sucked and growled repeatedly and continuously. I suddenly felt something hit my inner thigh –his erect penis. It wasn’t even on show yet, and I could already tell that he was big.  
My back was starting to hurt, but he was too busy to even listen when I called his name. I harshly pushed him away and we just stood there looking at each other. I couldn’t stop smiling –this felt amazing. He stood there looking at me, his face expressionless. He looked hungry, needy, and horny as hell! He looked a scruffy mess, but this turned me on even more. I looked down and saw his erect state. He saw me staring and told me to lie on the bed. No, it was actually harsher than that. He told me to ‘Lay on the bed, now!’  
Slowly but surely, I made my way to the bed and leaned back on it, my elbows by my side to hold me up. I crossed my legs in order to look more tempting, and I swore I saw his tongue suddenly slip out and lick his lips in hunger.  
I tilted my head back again, now knowing full well that he liked me doing that. I bit my lip, and said “Take me now please”.  
Without hesitation, he knelt down at my leg, and started to kiss all the way up toward my inner thigh. He then climbed onto the bed to kiss my lips, all the while his hand holding my hip down and the other making its way up my dress. He felt that I wasn’t wearing any knickers and I felt his mouth turn to a smile on my lips. He then began to finger me, and fast, taking in my every breath. Soon, I was losing control of my body. I was a hot mess, bucking under him as he held me hard in place.  
It had been a while since I had sex last, and I was wondering if he could tell by how tight I was.  
He tried to slip a second finger in, but I screamed into his mouth, which made him cup my face and whisper me sweet words.  
“It’s ok. We will take it slow, ok?”  
I smiled in return, too worn to speak.  
“I want you” I said looking him in the eyes. He smiled in return, and we took it slow.  
He was such a gentleman, leading the way, but listening to my every wish, want and need at the same time.  
When he took off his trousers and released his huge manhood, I felt it, to which he responded by bucking slightly in my hand. He was ready too.  
He kissed me deeply, my head deep in my pillow now as he hovered over me to find my entrance. He slowly entered me, all the while watching my face for any signs of discomfort.  
Halfway in, he then started to move, to which I tried to match the slow and steady rhythem.  
As we became more comfortable, he entered me deeper, and then deeper, until he was fully inside now. I was moaning loud again, close to the edge now, and he couldn’t have been that far behind, as his grunts got louder and louder the harder he thrust into me. Soon, we were both moving at the same time, and it felt amazing. He felt amazing. Suddenly, he hit my G-spot hard, and I cried out in what was a mix of pain and pleasure. Seeing and hearing this, he wanted to please me even more. He thrust harder and harder into the same spot deep within me, until I was clawing at his back.  
“Doctor!” I screamed. Now he was moving faster than I could ever, and I felt my body halt and tremble as I let him take full control. The bed was now creaking, and I was holding onto him for dear life.  
And then, there it was. I tightened around him, juicing him for all he’s worth, making him quiver on top of me. 'God, he looks hot’ I thought to myself.  
We collapsed and just lay there in each others’ arms. After five minutes of silent panting, I then turned to him and said “So, I don’t think I’m going to go out tonight…”  
We both broke out in fits of giggles, and then fell asleep in each others’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you likes this random idea! If you did, leave a kudos or comment!  
> Thank you for all of your support so far!  
> If you have any story requests, leave them below!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx


End file.
